


Bean Water

by Mister



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, olikase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister/pseuds/Mister
Summary: His hands shook slightly in anticipation of what was supposedly the worst coffee ever.  It couldn’t have been that bad, right?





	

Fukase wasn’t too fond of being outside in the cold, snowy weather but he didn’t have much of a choice. He had promised to spend the day with Oliver, who insisted that they stop for some coffee.

Unfortunately, Oliver had chosen one of the busiest coffee shops with an extensive line of customers. While the blond waited in line, Fukase walked around the premises a bit to keep himself warmed up in the harsh coldness.

Fukase wasn’t an avid coffee drinker himself and would have very much liked to just completely skip out on this venture, but he knew Oliver would continuously pester him until he got his coffee. He paced himself and wished that he was back in the warm comforts of his home. Fukase had waited for quite a while, which led him to wonder when he was ever going to return home.

“There, you are Fukase!” Oliver ran up to the redhead and pouted. “You weren’t trying to leave without me, right?”

“You took too long so I was just taking a walk, that’s all,” Fukase said nonchalantly.

“Geez, you’re so impatient. But I got my coffee now, so let’s go,” Oliver responded. He then took a sip of his long-awaited coffee and froze in place.

“Oliver? What’s wrong?” Fukase tilted his head in confusion at the blond’s sudden pause.

“This…this is the worst coffee I’ve ever had!” Oliver’s expression quickly changed from shock to utter disgust. “You know what? This doesn’t even deserve to be called coffee—it’s bean water!”

“But you waited in line for like what, an hour? Don’t just let it go to waste.” Fukase didn’t like to waste food, but he also passionately disliked waiting in the cold for no reason.

“What are you going to do? Drink it yourself?” Oliver scoffed at the thought of the redhead scarfing down the entire cup of bean water.

“Yes. Yes, I will,” Fukase blankly responded. It took him a few seconds to process what he just suggested, and he immediately regretted his words.

Oliver’s cheeks reddened as he handed over the bitter bean water. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Fukase nodded as he took the cup of “coffee” into his hands. He sniffed it from the opening of the lid; the smell wasn’t too bad, although it was a bit bland. His hands shook slightly in anticipation of what was supposedly the worst coffee ever. It couldn’t have been that bad, right?

He was wrong. On the first sip, he already gagged in disgust; the liquid was bitter like the syrup medicine he was given as a child. Fukase was full of regrets, but he told himself that he had to finish the whole thing for Oliver, as he had promised. He took a deep breath before he continued to chug down the vilest “coffee” he ever had.

“Fukase, you don’t have to do this.” Oliver shifted uncomfortably as the redhead forced down the bitter liquid. He vicariously tasted the acrid bean water as he witnessed in shock, the taste still lingering in his mouth.

Fukase ignored Oliver’s plea and persisted in his pursuit. The bland bean water dulled his taste buds and soon he got used to the bitterness. Once he had miraculously consumed the whole drink, he sighed in relief that the struggle was over.

“Oi, you survived,” Oliver said as he hugged the distressed redhead. “You did all that for an indirect kiss, huh?”

Fukase blinked in confusion; it had only occurred as an afterthought. Before he could respond, he was given a quick peck on his lips.

“Yuck, you smell like bean water.” Oliver jokingly remarked and pulled away from the kiss.

“Whose fault do you think it is?” Fukase smiled smugly as he slid his hand into Oliver’s.

“I love you and all, but you’re such an idiot.” Oliver chuckled. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“Well, let’s get going. I don’t want to stand in the cold all day.” Fukase pulled on the blond’s arm as a gesture to keep moving.

Oliver nodded and they went about the rest of their days avoiding coffee shops all round.


End file.
